


The Freezer

by HiddenViolet



Series: Rare-Pair Week 2019 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, timecaptain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Rip and Len are locked in a freezer and need to keep each other warm until help arrives.





	The Freezer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Day 3 of the Flarrrowverse rare-pair week written for the Keeping Each Other Warm/Cold prompt and also for the Constantine square on my DCTV bingo card.

Day 3

Len could not believe that he was once again on the verge of freezing to death.

This time it wasn’t a rupture in the Waverider that had them running out of oxygen, but a demon that had locked them in a freezer in an attempt to get information out of them. Len was desperately huddling towards Rip who kept trying to pull him closer. The two of them terrified that they were going to meet their end at the hands of a demon who was after Constantine of all people.

The worst part of it was that they didn’t even have that information to give.

They hadn’t seen him for months and although Sara might have a clue where he was, neither of them did. Although to be honest they probably wouldn’t have told him even if they did know where it was that he had gone.

“I’m sorry about this.” Len turned to look at Rip with a special glare for annoyance.

“What do you mean you are sorry? You aren’t seriously blaming yourself for this, are you? After all, you had no idea that he was going to be here waiting for us. You had no clue that we would be locked in a freezer. And you sure as hell have no clue where that idiot Constantine is. So please enlighten me to how any of this is at all your fault.”

Rip looked down at the floor and huddled closer.

“When you put it that way it sounds ridiculous. I still feel like that I should be able to protect you better. That seems to be one place that I fail quite often at.” Len pressed a light kiss to Rip’s lips trying to comfort him. He knew that nothing would be able to heal the hurt that losing his family had caused. There was only a chance to prevent further hurt from happening.

“There was nothing else you could have done to try and save them. And you do a fine job of taking care of me, even if you don’t seem to think so. I am still alive, I have all my limbs and I have yet to have a psychotic break. That means that you are doing a pretty good job, I think.” Rip smiled a pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I suppose you are right. With a trouble magnet like you, it would be tough to keep you out of all trouble. Here, come a little closer underneath my coat. That should help keep both of us warmer. If we were anywhere else I would suggest stripping down and having skin contact, but that’s not a wise decision right now.”

“If I didn’t know better I would think that you were trying to get me naked and take advantage of me, Mr. Hunter. I’ll have you know that I’m not that kind of guy. You have to woo me before we get into bed.” Len grinned at his own jokes and did as Rip suggested.

“You will have to forgive me, handsome sir. I was so overcome by your beauty that I completely lost myself. I swear that it will never happen again. If only you would permit me the chance to court you properly so that I might win your favor and your hand.” The two of them laughed at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

Rip felt that they might not have much time left so they might as well use it well. Therefore he leaned forward and kissed Len again. This time putting a lot of passion and feeling behind it. Len was never the guy to reject that kind of kiss and soon he was enthusiastically kissing back. Soon the two of them were desperately kissing. It only took a moment and Len was slipping his cold hands under Rip’s shirt. Rip jumped back as the cold digits brushed across his ribs.

“Sorry.” Len apologized. Rip just shook his head and went back to kissing him. He got his revenge a moment later when he slipped his own hands underneath the long-sleeved grey shirt and tweaked Len’s nipples with this cold fingers.

It was just enough like their ice play for Len to find it more arousing then off-putting. They continued to trade lazy kisses sometimes breaking apart to breathe. The two of them wanted nothing more for it to escalate but they knew it was a bad idea in their current position. Although their current activities were helping them keep warm in the best way.

Rip tugged lightly at the ridiculous parka Len always wore and tipped them over. Rip landed on his back with Len on his chest. Len raised a dignified eyebrow at him but didn’t let the chance in position bother him. Soon enough they were back to desperately kissing, although this time on the floor. They broke apart, desperately gasping for breath.

“You can’t be comfortable lying on the cold floor like that,” Len drawled.

“It’s not as bad as you might think. After all, I have something on top of me to keep me warm. Unless you are objecting?” This was said in a slightly teasing voice but was genuine as well.

“I am perfectly fine. As long as we can continue to do what we are now.” Rip grinned and they went back to kissing desperately.

Therefore it was no surprise that when the Legends came to rescue them they were in a slightly compromised situation. Sara was the only one who had the nerve to say anything about their swollen lips and rumpled clothes.

“Ah man guys, couldn’t you have waited until you got back to the Waverider? You were being tortured for information and you couldn’t even keep your hands off each other. What is wrong with you?”

“I think that the answer lies in your comment, Ms. Lance. After all, we needed a way to stay warm. Something that would keep us from freezing to death while we waited for a rescue. Shared body heat is the best way to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or Kudos if you enjoyed, or come find me at angsty-violet on Tumblr.


End file.
